yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Collectible Tins 2010
The 2010 Collectors Tins is the ninth set of the collectible tin for the game. The first wave of tins features Jack Atlas' powerful Majestic Red Dragon, Crow Hogan's Signer Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon and Yusei Fudo's amazing Fusion monster Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste. The second wave contains this season upgraded versions of Yusei and Jack´s ace monsters. Those being Shooting Star Dragon and Red Nova Dragon. Release * Wave 1: 31 August, 2010 * Wave 2: 2 November, 2010 Each Tin includes: * 1 x Promo Card * 5 x Booster Packs * 4 x Super Rare Variant Cards Wave 1 Majestic Red Dragon * 1 x Majestic Red Dragon (Secret Rare) * 1 x Ancient Prophecy * 2 x Absolute Powerforce * 2 x The Shining Darkness * 4 x Super Rare Cards ** Elemental Hero Stratos ** Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord ** Cyber Dinosaur ** Battle Fader Black-Winged Dragon * 1 x Black-Winged Dragon (Secret Rare) * 1 x Ancient Prophecy * 2 x Absolute Powerforce * 2 x The Shining Darkness * 4 x Super Rare Cards ** The Wicked Eraser ** Chimeratech Fortress Dragon ** Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor ** Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste * 1 x Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste (Secret Rare) * 1 x Ancient Prophecy or Stardust Overdrive * 2 x Absolute Powerforce * 2 x The Shining Darkness * 4 x Super Rare Cards ** Archfiend of Gilfer ** The Wicked Dreadroot ** Dark Armed Dragon ** Dragonic Knight Wave 2 Shooting Star Dragon * 1 x Shooting Star Dragon (Secret Rare) * 1 x Stardust Overdrive (Raging Battle in the UK) * 1 x Absolute Powerforce * 2 x The Shining Darkness * 1 x Duelist Revolution * 4 x Super Rare Cards ** Elemental Hero Ocean ** Dreadscythe Harvester ** Gandora the Dragon of Destruction ** Stardust Dragon Red Nova Dragon * 1 x Red Nova Dragon (Secret Rare) * 1 x Hidden Arsenal (Raging Battle in the UK) * 1 x Absolute Powerforce * 2 x The Shining Darkness * 1 x Duelist Revolution * 4 x Super Rare Cards ** Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord ** Magician's Valkyria ** Red Dragon Archfiend ** The Wicked Avatar Duelist Pack Collection Duelist Pack Collection Red Tin Each Tin includes: * 3 x Duelist Pack 9: Yusei Fudo 2 * 1 x Ancient Prophecy Booster Pack * 1 x Starlight Road * 1 x all-foil 3-card promo pack ** DPCT-ENY01 Junk Synchron (Ultra Rare) ** DPCT-ENY02 Quillbolt Hedgehog (Super Rare) ** DPCT-ENY03 Synchro Blast Wave (Super Rare) * 1 x 5D's Beginner's Guide Duelist Pack Collection Yellow Tin Each Tin includes: * 3 x Duelist Pack 9: Yusei Fudo 2 * 1 x Ancient Prophecy Booster Pack * 1 x Starlight Road * 1 x all-foil 3-card promo pack ** DPCT-ENY04 Drill Synchron (Ultra Rare) ** DPCT-ENY05 Speed Warrior (Super Rare) ** DPCT-ENY06 Advance Draw (Super Rare) * 1 x 5D's Beginner's Guide Duelist Pack Collection Purple Tin Each Tin includes: * 3 x Duelist Pack 9: Yusei Fudo 2 * 1 x Ancient Prophecy Booster Pack * 1 x Starlight Road * 1 x all-foil 3-card promo pack ** DPCT-ENY07 Level Eater (Super Rare) ** DPCT-ENY08 One for One (Super Rare) ** DPCT-ENY09 Scrap-Iron Scarecrow (Ultra Rare) * 1 x 5D's Beginner's Guide